Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего/Галерея
Скриншоты Начало S2e17 dipper in bed.jpg S2e17 one week.png S2e17 fishing hat.jpg S2e17 talking about you know what.jpg S2e17 stan walks in.jpg S2e17 mid life issues.jpg S2e17 hard times.jpg S2e17 the future soos.jpg S2e17 chin goof.jpg S2e17 the futur mabel.jpg S2e17 the twins.png S2e17 what face dipper.jpg S2e17 teens now.png Вечеринка или апокалипсис S2e17 party hack.png S2e17 party dream.jpg S2e17 cake sweater.jpg S2e17 zombie arm.jpg S2e17 B-day party.jpg S2e17 face on fire.jpg S2e17 ford face on fire.jpg S2e17 ford pines.jpg S2e17 not the best way to shave.jpg S2e17 Dipper I need your help.jpg S2e17 cracked rift.png S2e17 Weirdmageddon full board.jpg S2e17 Weird board 1.jpg S2e17 northwest statue.jpg S2e17 protecting rift.jpg S2e17 ford goes into action.jpg S2e17 i'm ok.jpg Старшая школа S2e17 Gravity Falls High School.jpg S2e17 dust drill.png S2e17 soos truck.jpg S2e17 welcome back.png S2e17 wendy.jpg S2e17 mabel with fliers.png S217 old age in highschool.jpg S2e17 teen horror.png S2e17 cat fight.png S2e17 not again.png S2e17 testosterone.png S2e17 hsm.png S2e17 chill wendy.png S2e17 nervous mabel.png S2e17 wendy blushing.png S2e17 walk of shame.png S2e17 buckle up.png S2e17 uh oh.png S2e17 no escape.png Чужеродное происхождение S217 UFOs after all.jpg S2e17 selfie.png S2e17 space ship.png S2e17 ford the true hero.jpg S2e17 full town.jpg S2e17 top of space ship.jpg S2e17 gun in action.jpg S2e17 looking down.jpg S2e17 vin key bleu note.jpg S2e17 Dipper selfie.png S2e17 Full code.jpg S2e17 book 2.jpg S2e17 alien adhesive.png S2e17 full charge.jpg S2e17 ford going down.jpg S2e17 magnet gun.jpg S2e17 Dipper stuck.jpg Провал вечеринки S2e17 soos truck.jpg S2e17 just in time.png S2e17 b-day flyer.jpg S2e17 invitation.png S2e17 not gonna be here.png S2e17 no guests.png S2e17 group hug.png S2e17 not the time Marius.png S2e17 needing emotional backup.png Ученик Форда S2e17 BaBwh.png S2e17 ufo control.jpg S2e17 dead alien.jpg S2e17 new additions.jpg S2e17 work with me.jpg S2e17 something greater.jpg S2e17 alien glue.jpg S2e17 ford touching the glue.jpg S2e17 droids.jpg S2e17 heroic dipper.jpg S2e17 ford saves dipper.jpg S2e17 ford is hit.jpg S2e17 ford is taken.jpg S2e17 save the universe dipper.jpg S2e17 map of univers.jpg S2e17 prison.jpg S2e17 infamous promo image.jpg S2e17 launch pad.jpg S2e17 code timer.jpg S2e17 blow up space ship.jpg S2e17 above Gravity Falls.png S2e17 dipper shielding.png S2e17 townspeople.png S2e17 townspeople 2.png S2e17 water tower 1.jpg S2e17 water tower 2.jpg S2e17 ford ko.jpg S2e17 Magna pulse.png S2e17 ship going to crash.jpg S2e17 crashing.png S2e17 crashed.png S2e17 a hurt ford.jpg S2e17 well here's my gun.jpg S2e17 nothing can take away my uncle.png Скажи "прощай" лету S2e17 sad stan.png S2e17 other episodes.jpg S2e17 party image.jpg S2e17 Stan trying to cheer Mabel up.png S2e17 wadles.jpg S2e17 at least I have dipper.jpg S2e17 I'm gonna stay.png S2e17 water tower.jpg S2e17 the love of a brother.jpg S2e17 mad mabel.png S2e17 I don't want it to work.png S2e17 things change.png S2e17 Mabel come back.png S2e17 Mabel running away.png S2e17 Mabel escaping the shack.png S2e17 Mabel running and crying.png S2e17 Alone Forever.png S2e17 note pad code.jpg S2e17 Sweater Town.png S2e17 Who.png S2e17 blendin camouflage.png S2e17 He's here to help.png S2e17 Why are you here.png S2e17 Blendin&Mabel.png S2e17 Returning the favor.png S2e17 Time Bubbles.png S2e17 Forever Summer.png S2e17 Mabel's interested.png S2e17 I need this .png S2e17 Looking for it.png Лето навечно S2e17 Not taking it well.png S2e17 Doubts.png S2e17 Focus.png S2e17 Stanford's Half.png S2e17 Dipper Searches.png S2e17 Wrong half.png S2e17 The poster.png S2e17 Mabel found it.png S2e17 That's it.png S2e17 Needing it.png S2e17 blendin face.jpg S2e17 A bit more summer.png S2e17 Here, have it.png S2e17 Oops.png S2e17 Free Rift.png S2e17 Smashed.png S2e17 Guess Who.png S2e17 Surprise.png S2e17 Mabel's Mistake.png S2e17 Snap.png S2e17 She's out.png S2e17 Done with him.png S2e17 Leaving Blendin.png S2e17 At last.png S2e17 Prophecy.png S2e17 The end of all things.png S2e17 Still out.png S2e17 Rift Opening.png S2e17bill.png S2e17 Bill rift growing.png S2e17 Bill's World.png S2e17 Susan schocked.png S2e17 Watching the rift.png S2e17 DipperFord.png S2e17 dipper and ford see the end.jpg S2e17 the end of the world.jpg S2e17 Bill,Ford,Dipper.png S2e17 BillNRealm.png Титры S2e17 cryptogram.png S2e17 end page.png Разное S2e17 Dana Terrace production art 1.png S2e17 Dana Terrace production art 2.png S2e17 Dana Terrace production art 3.png S2e17 Dana Terrace production art 4.png S2e17 Dana Terrace production art 5.png S2e17 Dana Terrace production art 6.png S2e17 Dana Terrace production art 7.png S2e17 Dana Terrace production art 8.png S2e17 Dana Terrace production art 9.png S2e17 Michelle Park art 1.png S2e17 Michelle Park art 2.png S2e17 Michelle Park art 3.png S2e17 Michelle Park art 4.png S2e17 production art 1.png S2e17 production art 2.png S2e17 production art 3.png S2e17 production art 4.png S2e17 production art 5.png S2e17 production art 6.png S2e17 production art 7.png S2e17 jeffrey thompson art 1.jpg S2e17 jeffrey thompson art 2.jpg S2e17 jeffrey thompson art 3.jpg S2e17 jeffrey thompson art 4.jpg S2e17 jeffrey thompson art 5.jpg S2e17 jeffrey thompson art 6.jpg S2e17 jeffrey thompson art 7.jpg S2e17 Dana Terrace title cards.gif Промо Видео Gravity Falls - SDCC 2015 - Look Ahead Gravity Falls - Dipper and Mabel vs The Future - Teaser Gravity Falls - Dipper and Mabel vs The Future - Preview Gravity Falls - Dipper and Mabel vs The Future - Monday is Coming Рекламные арты S2e17 Dana terrace promo art.jpg S2e17 Matt Braly promo art.png Удалённые сцены S2e17 Deleted scene.png Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов 2 сезона Категория:Статьи